The Vampire Stupid Diaries
by KlausNeedsCaroline
Summary: CONTINUATION FOR - THE VAMPIRE STUPID DIARIES. THIS IS NOT MY FANFIC I JUST FOUND IT AND THOUGHT I SHOULD FINISH IT. (: Nina Raine, 2 normal girls from the real world get thrown into the Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first of all, this is not my fanfic. I just found it and my sister wanted a little summary, then I told her not to read it because if she did, then she'd want more. Even though the person who created the story isn't continuing it.

So this is basically for my sister, since she screamed and forced me to make this because she doesn't know how to write. I'm flattered by the idea but I have to write the story now because she's growing pissed.

THIS IS FOR MY SISTER BUT YOU CAN READ IT TOO. ^.^

**PREVIOUSLY ON VAMPIRE STUPID DIARIES..**

_(Stefan announces he will take care of the girls because they have nowhere to go and he doesn't want them walking around the street with their knowledge.)_

_Nina all but screamed with delight but I just closed my eyes. This whole ordeal was giving me a headache and I was without my Excedrin. This could not be happening._

_**Raine's Perspective **_

"Do you think they'll let us touch their hair? Like when we get back we could put it in a glass and make it look really cool then maybe they could get transported to our world or whatever I mean whichever works for them but I hope the universe might to do it because we could always show them what they look like on TV or how famous they are and then we could be taking selfies with them then mayb-" I finally couldn't take it and just threw the pillow in her face. Seriously? She talks about them nonstop each day at home but can I get a little bit of relaxation?!

She glared at me from across the room. "What was that for?!" I rolled my eyes as she patted her hair down and gasped taking her mirror to examine the damage.

"You wouldn't stop talking! Like damn, they're in the next room and i'm pretty sure that thing they have, where they hear what your saying is on right now." I said in exhaustion.

Her mouth formed an O and she layed back, a triumphant smirk formed on my face, and she began ticking her mouth.

K&amp;C

Damon creased his ear slightly, trying to detect any noise from the spare bedroom, and sure enough he could hear the girl rambling on and on about some glass with hair.

"What are they saying?" Stefan asked, finishing some writing on his journal. He looked up when his brother turned around and raised an eyebrow at the smirk he had on.

"They want to frame some of our hair on some glass.." He laughed, holding his stomach.

Stefan let a smile slip into his face and just shook his head. These girls were weird.

K&amp;C

"So what do we do with blondie? Leave her to die, stake her or just let me bury her alive?" Damon asked with a silly face.

What a douche. He doesn't even feel a little bit bad about it?

Nina, who _was _sitting quietly next to me, jumped up with an angry weird face and started scolding him like he was some kind of dog.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU CAN'T KILL CAROLINE! SHE'S AMAZING, THE BEST _ACTUALLY! _SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU AND YOUR STUPID ANDRE WOMAN!" She paused to breathe and then continued.

I numbed my fingers on my temple, "aye aye ay.."

"Hey, hey hey.." Stefan held Nina in his arms and just smiled. "We're not killing Caroline, okay? She isn't going to die because you know what? I'm going to let her be my best friend from now. No harm will come to her I promise."

Laughing slightly I looked to my left, were Elena looked a little bit jealous and was sweeping looks at the other Salvatore badboy while Stefan was calming my best friend down.

"Moving on already?" I whispered to her, a smirk on my face. She blushed deep red and shook her head.

"N-no, it's nothing." She stuttered.

I whistled lowly. "Sure, just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." I smiled.

From across the room, Damon gave me a death glare and I threw my tongue out in response, making him more angry. When Nina sat back down she held my hand for support, feeling a little down.

"So what are we going to do? We can't exactly let her out, now that she killed someone." Damon said.

"I can help her." I played with my phone, as I murmured the words.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't do that Rayray, too dangerous." Nina reasoned.

Damon pursed his lips. "Rayray?"

I ignored him and just scoffed. "If you haven't noticed already, I hate everyone in here, I hate everyone who _isn't _in here except Caroline. Because unlike all you crazy people she is nice and normal." I looked at Damon. "And she doesn't bite people and use them as a sextoy. Which, should I remind you, you haven't apologised for."

His eyes widened slightly and he faltered, even Elena did and I bit my tongue in anger.

"So..you know a lot of things now don't you?" Stefan asked, shame on his face. YES, THANK YOU. SHAMEE!

"Yeah. We know alottttt. And it's pretty cool because we kinda look like psychic people and we could like tell people if they'll die or not and-"

"She's rambling.." Damon said in a sing-song voice. I glared at him.

"If he isn't out of here by three seconds I swear to god I will make a freaking call that will kill him and his entire sex population." I growled.

"A call? You know we're vampires right? We can kill you in a second and make it look like an accident." Damon smiled smugly.

"Yeah..but you don't know about the originals." Nina muttered with a grimace on her face.

"Originals?" Stefan asked, eyebrows raised.

"Forget it. Just take me to Caroline. I wanna see this chick because I have been dieing to meet her mom since I saw the first episode." I dreamily said.

Yeah. My obsession with meeting Sheriff Forbes is unhuman. She's just so _awesome._


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON VAMPIRE STUPID DIARIES..**

"_Forget it. Just take me to Caroline. I wanna see this chick because I have been dieing to meet her mom since I saw the first episode." Raine dreamily said._

_Yeah. Her obsession with Sheriff Forbes is inhuman. She always says she's just awesome._

_**Nina's Perspective**_

"Care..?" Bonnie shouted as she walked inside. The house was quiet.

"Maybe she went to hunt?" I asked. Stefan shook his head.

"We told her to stay here. It's not sa-" He was interrupted when we saw Caroline walking into the hall, she was sucking on a blood bag and I could see Raine smiling widely. Wow..

Caroline raised an eyebrow when she saw us but I just gave her a polite smile.

"Who are they?"

Stefan cleared his throat. "This is Nina." He gestured towards me, and then looked at my best friend next to me who was practically drooling. "And-"

"Raine! My name is _Raine. _Not Ray, not Roy. Raine." She explained. I guess it was for the best. Stefan kept pronouncing her name wrong and whenever he would get it right, he would straight out forget the next time.

He held his hands up. "Okay, okay." He looked at Caroline and rolled his eyes. "This is -"

"Don't. Just..don't." Raine groaned, afraid he would mispronounce it again.

"Fine." And he backed off.

"My name is Raine." She said, holding her hand out for Caroline to shake. The vampire stifled a laugh at her large amount of spirit, and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you.._Raine._" She drawled out, looking at her to see if she got it right. Raine nodded and turned to Stefan.

"God, why can't you say it like her?" She mouthed.

He shrugged with a smile.

"So why are you guys here? Did you get the ring done?" Caroline asked, hope in her eyes.

Bonnie then decided to make an appearance, her anger was protected though, and she wasn't going to make it easier for Caroline to think she forgave her.

"Yeah. I can make you one."

Caroline nodded wearily and pointed towards the bedroom, were she had been sleeping for the last few days, and gestured for them to come in.

"So.._I_ don't get to choose the ring I have to wear for the _rest_ of my life?" Caroline said snootily. A pathetic look overcame her and Raine smirked. She always loved it when something like this happened. It was humorous.

I couldn't blame her.

"Hey," Bonnie scowled at her,"If you don't want it-"

"No, she wants it." Stefan interrupted. Caroline glared at him and scoffed.

"Now what?"

Bonnie resisted the urge to say something harsh and huffed, turning a page from her grimoire. "Now's the part where I explain the rules."

Caroline gave her a look.

Bonnie explained a little bit more. "The witch who made the ring has the power to dispell it. So if you ever do something to hurt anyone-"

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Caroline reminded her, tired of fighting.

I watched the two and looked towards Stefan, who just shrugged. He looked pretty tired and I was certain it had something to do with Elena and Damon. Oh well, I would speak to him later about it.

"Your a vampire.." Bonnie whispered. "That means the urge to _kill, _is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over..there's no stopping."

Caroline stared at the dark skinned girl for a while then spoke with disbelief in her voice. "Bonnie, your suppose to be my _friend._"

"I can't ignore what happened!" Bonnie snapped. "Okay?..You wanna be friends your going to have to prove that the Caroline _I _remember,.._isn't _gone."

She waited for a few seconds when she saw the blonde think about what she said before she spoke again, back to the issue at hand.

"Now..put the ring on the bed."

Caroline looked at her for a while, then put it in the middle of the bed. Bonnie nodded then stepped back. Not even a second later she heard Caroline speak again.

I pursed her lips.

"Do you really think I _meant _to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline asked, afraid for her answer.

Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed, before opening them again.

"He still did," she paused. "Now you want me to cast the spell or not?"

Caroline looked at the ground before looking away. Bonnie took that as a yes and resumed walking to the window, shedding some light towards the ring.

Caroline pulled her legs back, reminded of her death for the sun. It was stupid. What kind of idiot makes vampires and shifts them from loving the sun?! She thought.

Bonnie mumbled quietly, and Raine and I barely heard a thing. It was just a minute later when she opened her eyes and gave the blonde the ring.

Caroline frowned not able to reach it because of the sun and Bonnie realised it too, then put it on the palm of the girl's hand.

Stefan shrugged again when me and Raine looked at him.

He does that all the time.

Caroline looked at the ring in her hand and put in on her finger, waiting for a few seconds before looking up at the four people in the room, she then cast her eyes at Bonnie.

"So that's it?..I mean, nothing _witchy _happened." Bonnie looked confused and so the blonde thought right to expand her harsh speech. "You know – no flickering lights, no _gust _of wind." She tilted her head at her friend – no, the dark skinned girl. "Have you even done this before?"

"_Caa-roline.."_ Stefan sing-song warned her while playing with his finger.

Caroline shrugged her hands out. "What, I just wanted to make sure it worked, uh-it," She took notice of Bonnie whipping the curtain open and prepared a scream, and the pain.

But it never came.

She looked up and saw the witch smirking. Raine had her mouth open, eyes flickering between both girls. Stefan had a cool look on his face.

"It worked." Bonnie said with a smile.

Caroline scoffed. "What if it _hadn't _Bonnie!?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "She's all yours." She called over her shoulder, slamming the door.

Caroline whipped her head at the wooden door and raised an eyebrow.

"She's .." I scratched my head, complementing my words.

Stefan nodded slowly. "Yeah.."

Raine walked over to the blonde, looking at the ring. "Mind if I have a look?"

Caroline nodded, a soft smile on her face. Raine grinned, and held her finger as she gazed at the ring. It was pretty.

"So, when do we get out of here? I need to get some food before I starve to death." I exclaimed while rubbing my belly.

Stefan chuckled. "Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY ON VAMPIRE STUPID DIARIES..**

"_So when do we get out of here? I need to get some food before I starve to death." Nina exclaimed while rubbing her belly._

_Stefan chuckled. "Come on."_

_**Raine's Perspective**_

"So what do I do when I see the rabbit?"

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it." He replied.

"Wait what?" Nina stopped walking and gave him a crazy look.

He smiled. "You'll just have to close your eyes."

"No way. I'm all for the gore. Now walk! I wanna blondie in action!" I laughed at her shocked look.

She grinned and looked at Stefan. "Isn't killing cute, defenceless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?"

He smirked. "Well, you sorta skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire," he moved a branch that on my way and I smiled at him. He faced the blonde.

"Hey Caroline, if your not serious about all this, I think you should tell me." He stopped, looking at her expectantly.

She sighed. "No. I am."

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

She glared at him. "Look, I swear that I am! Okay? It's just.." She looked at him fully. "_I haven't been in the sun for days! _And everyone's in the swimming hole, having fun, and _Matt _is there. And he finally told me he loved me. But i've been blowing him off. And now, _you guys,_" her eyes darted towards them both. "Want me to eat _bunnies! _And i'm kind of freaking out! Okay?.."

He nodded, pursing his lips as she put a hand on her hip and turned sideways, wheezing out a _phew. _Nina smiled at the scene and I just couldn't help myself as I laughed.

Caroline looked at me with a exhausted look. "And now this one is laughin-" she noticed he was chuckling too. "_Your both laughing at me?! Seriously?!_"

"No, no. None of us are laughing. None of this is funny. Trust me." He tried to persuade her. "It's just that..uh,.."

She looked at him, annoyed. "What!?"

"When someone becomes a vampire, all their natural behaviours get sort of amplified." I cut in for him. He turned to me confused at how I knew what he was about to say and I just pointed to the sky. He then nodded and faced Caroline.

Caroline looked at us both in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, as a human I cared deeply for people and how they felt. If they were hurting, I felt their pain. And I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it. And, as a vampire, all of that got..magnified." He waved his hands around to create exaggeration.

She nodded sarcastically. "So your saying, that now, i'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak on crack?"

"What he _meant!"_ I stepped in, glaring at Stefan. "Was that, your basically your human self but..your actions and feelings are..more, heightened."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "So i'm .._not _ a control freak?"

I closed my eyes, sighing and then opened them again. "Your an amazing vampire with the capability of making someones day, okay? AND I love you! I'm a fan of yours and I would really appreciate it if you could act less loving and obsessive over Matt because your still your 17 year old self! And when you grow in vampire age you'll realise just how fast he can get back in love with Elena freakin' Gilbert! OKAY?!"

Growling lowly, I walked infront of them, tired of their slow pace.

"_Let's hunt."_ Stefan muttered.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but closed them again, exasperatedly throwing her hands out infront of her.

K&amp;C

Elena sighed, throwing the books on the pile next to her as she searched _yet _another box. There was so little information they were getting that she was starting to think they should quit.

Halfway through her search she felt another body move closer to her, she closed her eyes and thought back to Stefan and how she really wished he was here right now.

"Any luck?" The vampire whispered into her ear and she tried to focus on the task at hand other than his breathing on her neck, which annoyed her so much because she was still pissed that he killed her brother. He was smirking behind her, she could see it.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know."

Damon clicked his tongue. "Ah, man. You know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore. Because I can tell you what I know." He crossed his arms. Amusement in his eyes.

Elena held the paper in her hand and turned to him. "Now who's manipulating who?"

Damon looked slightly smug and when he was about to retort, Alaric interrupted.

"Hey guys! Check this out." He handed the paper to Vanessa. Elena approached them with a focused look in her eye.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls. But here are some records of some of the lesser known legends." she gave the raven haired vampire the book. "Everything from Scandinavian Skinwalkers to the..martial derrets."

She points out some of the words and translated it for them slowly. "Which roughly translates into, "The curse of the sun and the moon." She looks at Alaric.

"It's native American" He said. Vanessa nods as Elena changes the page.

"Aztec." The college student stated. "It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through virgina. The short story-, 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorised the countryside, made hunting and farming impossible. Until, an Aztec shaman cursed them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants to the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night, and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, whosoever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

Damon bit his lip. "Can they control the transformation?"

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." She smiled teasingly. He grinned at her.

"Werewolves _will _attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hard-wired them to hunt their prey of choice-" she looked at the vampire for example. "Vampires."

Damon looked at the three people in the room with a confused look before walking towards the girl. He leaned on the table and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well..if werewolves are hunting vampires, I would know about it."

She pursed her lips and looked at his face. "Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundred of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

Elena, looking at the two in a little bit of curiosity _and maybee _jealousy, asked the question she's been waiting to ask.

"Why would they do that?" Breaking the two from their eye session.

Vanessa gave the girl a dirty look. "To protect themselves."

Elena scrunched her eyebrows together. Why was the girl looking at her like that? Did she do something wrong?

"Legend has it that werewolf bites are fatal to vampires." Vanessa whispered, looking at Damon with a little hint of worry. He looked a little bit surprised and backed off the table.

"Oooh.."

K&amp;C

Nina, Stefan, Caroline I stood a few cars away from the blonde as he sprayed drinks into the cups. He looked a little tense and I could tell it was because he didn't have Caroline next to him.

"He's mad at me." She whispered, looking at Nina.

"Hey," my bestfriend have her a supportive look. "He's just a little hurt you ignored him. He broke up with Elena a long time ago and I think it's going around his head that your about to do the same."

"She's right. You have to talk to him." I said, a smile on my face.

Caroline looked at Stefan and then back at us.

"We'll wait." He whispered.

She nodded, and walked away the same time his phone rang. He looked at us, asking for premission to take the call and I nodded.

He smiled and walked away, slipping his phone out of his pocket.

I sighed and tunred to Nina. "How many episodes do we have to wait until The originals come?

She squealed. "Your seriously excited?!"

Faking a happy smile I nodded.

"Well, I think we have to wait until Elena gets kidnapped. I mean, we can go save her secretly and meet Daniel Gillies- _god _I so wanna meet him!"

"Why is he so special?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "HE'S HOT!"

"No way! I saw that JoMo dude, he's hotter. I just want him to come to this town and have babies with Caroline." I demanded, completely going to make it happen.

Nina laughed. "First you have to make Tyler and Caroline unlove each other. Ooh..that's going to be hard."

"Nah," I waved a hand out carelessly. "Easy peasy. He's a stinky werewolf like his uncle. Both ugly. Both dirty. Both animals."

Giggling again, she took out her phone from her pocket. I saw her screen change to white then blue then back to white. "Tumblr is going crazy on Klaroline.." she mumbled.

"Crazy on what?" Stefan asked from behind us. We shrieked and turned to see hi holding his phone, a worried look on his face.

I scrunched my eyebrows together at his distressed face. "What's up with you?"

He gasped for breath slightly. "I just had a conversation with Elena, she said something interesting." He looked around noticing Caroline's absence. "Wheres Caroline?"

"I thought she was with Matt?" Nina looked at him, puzzled.

"Yeah, she could go all crazy vampy bloody any minute now." I whispered to her in a funny scary montone voice. She glared at me.

"I thought you loved Caroline."

"I do. Nothing bad is gonna happen, trust me. She's a killer disguise."

Nina then squealed in frustration. "She's going to massacre Matt."

I let out a huff. "Oh.."


	4. Chapter 4

**PREVIOUSLY ON VAMPIRE STUPID DIARIES..**

_Nina then squealed slightly in frustration. "She's going to massacre Matt."_

_Raine let out a huff. "Oh.."_

**_Nina's Perspective_**

"Caroline? Hey.._Caroline! Ouch!"_

We heard Matt scream and jumped in immediate alarm. Stefan sped away from us and I huffed in frustration. What's the point of Walking with him when he just flashes away? What is wrong with these people!?

"Hey Stefan, mind slowing down?" Raine asked, ..to absolutely no one.

"_Stefan? Dude what are you-"_

_"Don't move, don't speak. You were never here. You had fun kissing Caroline three minutes ago and you took her home. Take your truck, get inside, forget about me and Caroline biting you and get home." Stefan compelled him. _

When we made it there Matt had a confused look on his face and walked away silently, looking back sometimes. Stefan looked at Caroline, who was breathing heavily, tears running down her cheeks as she slowly tryed to even her breathing.

"We need to get her home." Raine demanded, worried for the vampire. I nodded in agreement and took Caroline into our arms as we walked beside Stefan, out the woods.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, sparing a glance towards Caroline. Stefan sighed.

"I don't know. I might have to check with Alaric and ask what he thinks. But, i think she's going to be alright. We need to control her urge to feed around blood though." He stated.

Raine nodded, and as she was about to speak, a wolf burst out of the bushes and attacked her. She screamed, from the floor Stefan widened his eyes and sped towards her throwing the werewolf away.

He leaned down and helped her up, quickly noticing the werewolf get up and get ready to slam them, and he pushed Caroline and me behind him, Raine was underneath us. She staggered back onto the tree, my back hitting the side of it and he covered us protectively, waiting the attack.

Except..

It didn't come.

I counted slowly in my head.

1..2..3...4...5...

"Oh stop being so dramatic," I opened my eyes to see Stefan covering us, and from his shoulder blade I could see a black silhouette. Caroline had a confused look on her face, her lips parted as she stared from over his shoulder. She then smiled and Stefan must have took it as a sign, a good one, and turned around.

A girl, a small one. Maybe 15, her coconut brown hair flowing over her shoulder. She was smirking at him, and I could see her big brown eyes rave over his appearance. He was a little bit dirty but he didn't seem to care, she smiled, it was worth saving his friend.

I then took notice of the werewolf underneath her foot, who was, for the time being, asleep.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He's dead."

Stefan closed his eyes as he breathed slowly, feeling pitiful for the werewolf. He was about to kill him, he knew that, but he was an innocent, didn't know what he was doing, it wasn't his fault.

"Who are you?" I heard Caroline ask, she walked beside him towards the girl.

The girl smiled genuinely towards her. "Emma. Family friend of yours."

The blonde, ironically due to her name, pulled a puzzled look. "How come I haven't heard of you before then?"

A chuckle escaped her lips. "Your mother is quite secretive. No worries, we can romance over our lost time while we get home." The girl approached them and Stefan sped infront of her. She smiled, stepped back, and raised an eyebrow.

"Home? Surely you don't mean mine?"

Emma sighed. "Stefan Salvatore if you do not move I will personally give you a killing."

He widened his eyes slightly, then cleared his throat and spepped sideways. Emma smiled thankfully and walked towards the clearing but stopped, noticing the us next to him.

"Raine and Nina?"

Raine jumped startled then nodded.

Emma smiled. "I've been waiting to meet you two for a long time."

I looked at her, completely baffled. I didn't even know Caroline had a long lost cousin. And why wasn't she on the episodes?

"I'm sure we'll be friends by the time I wake up. For now, I need to sleep somewhere, and for me, Caroline is the closest choice." the girl said pursing her lips.

Caroline nodded frantically. "Yeah sure. Let's go."

Emma gave a brief nod before following the blonde as they followed the path out of the woods.

**_Perspective _**

"So what? Are we just going to keep her here? Stef this girl looks like a menace!" Damon shouted, confused _and pissed._

"She's Caroline's family. If she wants her to stay here then she will. I agreed to help, and I fully intend to keep my promise." He frowned at Damon.

Damon threw his glass to the wall. "I knew I should have killed blondie when I had the chance."

Raine looked at him, narrowing her eyes and suddenly he fell to the ground, holding his throat as he coughed relentlessly. Raine was too mad to think about his condition and walked towards him. She never saw the light that streaked out of her eyes. The flame that ignited from her hand. The deep red firing color that took scene in her eyes.

"What's happening to him?!" Stefan screamed, leaning down to help his brother when Raine snapped her eyes to his back and he flew towards the wall, breaking his neck. She darted her eyes to the older Slavatore and forced her mad anger to sweep at him under onto the rug. He began to lift himself but she blinked and he suddenly fell.

Raine blinked, three or two times, then looked around and gasped when she saw Damon on the floor. He was covered in blood, it pushed from outisde his body onto the floor. She noticed Stefan next to the door, his head sideways and she let out a relieved breath when she was sure his neck was the only thing that was snapped.

"What happened?" she began to panic and scream Nina's name, over and over. Nina appeared from the stairs later on and she gasped when she took notice of the two brothers on the floor.

"Omg!"

They both ran towards them. Raine, trembling, brought her finger to Stefan's neck and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

Nina lifted her head and looked at her best friend with a questioning gaze. "What the fuck happened?"

The other girl pursed her lips and tryed to remember what had happened three minutes ago. "I don't know. I - I guess I did something but I don't remember what because somehow..I was in some kinda trance."

"So, you did this?! All by yourself?" Nina gestured towards the raven haired and the bronze.

Raine nodded stiffly.

"THAT IS SO UNFAIR YOU KNOW?! HOW IS IT YOU ALWAYS GET GOOD LUCK?!" Nina pouted. Raine mumbled a quiet _shit _and giggled at her friend. They embraced in a hug and it wasn't long before they heard the quiet curses from next to them.

They turned to see the boys having confused looks and quite scared reactions to Raine approaching them.

Damon looked at the girl slowly, his eyes faltering for a moment before he put his hands on her neck.

"Should have known you were a traitor."

_Crack._

_"OMG! RAINE?!_" Nina screamed and huddled her head on her lap. She checked for a pulse point frantically and gasped when there wasn't a beat.

She's dead, she thought.

My best friend is _dead._

He _killed her!_

She slowly stood up, and caught Damon in the groin, kicking him as he fell to the floor. He was weakened from the fight he had with Raine and it was easy for Nina to punch him relentlessly.

"Nina!"

But she didn't stop, it was like she in a trance, her only thoughts were on her dead friend's body - her _sister's _body, now lifeless and pale. She was dead and it was all _his _fault. Nothing mattered to her besides her friend and she was the only one keeping her from lashing out on either character.

"I HATE YOU!" She sobbed, falling to the floor and Stefan embraced her in a hug, his face emotionless and still.

Damon smirked as he looked up at them, weak and smug. "She nearly killed me, I did what I had to do."

Nina's eyes narrowed eerily at him and she lunged, but Stefan threw her behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she screamed at the raven haired vampire in disgust.

"Nothing. I'm perfect, thank you for asking."

Stefan sent him a warning look and then closed his eyes when he saw the murderous gaze she had on his brother. Boy, he was in _trouble. _

"We'll get her back, I promise." He whispered.

"She's _dead! _How can you bring back the dead to the living Stef?!" she shouted in outrage. "He killed my best friend! SHE WAS AN INNOCENT GIRL AND HE KILLED HER!"

"Hardly innocent. She zapped me to the ground and threw Stef to the wall. I say we're even." Damon muttered getting up.

"What are you talking about?!" she shrieked at him, his sayings of nonsense finally getting her anger to rise up. And before the vampire could even attempt to speak, his neck was snapped. His body thudded onto the floor and the killer stood tall, hands on her hips.

"And that's how you kill a bastard with no regrets." She smirked.

Nina breathed heavily and then her eyes turned to the floor, where her dead friend was expected, except, she wasn't. She was infront of her, her clothes the same. Her eyes the same. Her hair the same. Even her signature smirk was there.

Yep, she was Raine.

"H-How, yo-you were - w-what?!" She threw her hands out in exasperation.

Raine smiled. "I'm a witch."

Nina sighed. "And this just keeps getting better." she whispered then looked at Damon. "How are you _not _dead?"

"Oh, he did kill me. I'm dead."

Nina's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. If she was dead then-

Her eyes widened. "No way. NO NO NO NO NO!"

Raine laughed. "Come on Neens, I do have some clarity, don't you think?"

Nina glared at her. "YOUR DEAD, AND A VAMPIRE! THIS IS LIKE THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"Oh, I'm not just a vampire."

"Great. Wow, your like some special geek that's made technician of the year, dear RayRay, what else are you?"

"A witch."

"Holy fuckballs."

"Yeah..holy fuckballs indeed."

"No shit, your kidding." Nina denied, pacing.

"I'm not Neens. I really _am _a witch, a vampire and - ding dong the witch is dead. Omg! That sounds so funny!" Raine giggled. Nina let a small smile betray her and ended up laughing.

"Pun intended," and they laughed even harder.

Stefan watched them in confusion, baffled at the words they told each other.

"Sorry," Raine caught his confused look. "Fangirling moment. Esthy and shit."

"Esher." Nina mumbled with a smile.

"Okay stop, your going to make me pee with laughter." The witchy - vampiry - dead girl scolded her.

Nina backed up, her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. No pun for the killer original witch."

And Raine burst out the room, up the stairs and into the toilet.

_Holy fuckballs indeed._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"So, what are your hobbies?" Caroline asked when they walked into her room, the brunette sat on the bed while Caroline entered her wardrobe, looking for a outfit for them to wear. The Mystic Grill was open tonight and they thought they'd go check some guys out, while learning more about each other. Caroline didn't know how to treat a sibling so she just pretended the girl wasn't her cousin, but her best friend. A girl she was _very _close to.

"I write."

"You write..?"

"Fanfictions."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Emma smiled.

"Are they ..M rated?"

"Yep. And they make me go _ohhh_."

Caroline giggled. "Omg,"

"I know right?" Emma stood and approached the girl as she flinged through outfits in fast speed. She picked out a pair of ripped up blue skinny jeans, tank top and a slight hung on the shoulder shirt, which went down to her waist and showed a bit of skin. She found a pair of brown boots and gave Caroline a quirk of the eyebrow. The blonde shrugged.

"Matt liked it."

Emma nodded and smiled at the name. Her cousin had an ex and she was devoted to make him happy. It made her feel giddy about boys now. Were they devilish or angelic? Hot or adorable? Sweet or Cunning?

She would find out.

Caroline, looked through her choices and decided to pick a short black skirt, red tank top with lace, and black strappy heels. It fitted her perfectly, and she even felt the need to bring a black denim jacket, you don't know when she causes mischief.

"You ready?" The blonde asked her as she put on the remaining touches of make up, red lipstick, a little dab and no more than that. She didn't feel the need to put her face through the torture. Plain Beauty was what she thought people should have.

Emma nodded and grabbed her bag before closing the door after them. She slipped inside the steel black car and closed the doors when Caroline got inside.

"How do we look?" Emma asked, a cunning smile on her face. The blonde scoffed.

"Hunny we look like sex on legs! Now drive!" She played with her by pushing the pedal out. Emma laughed and reached into the street, focusing her way to the bar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Instagram ; beaintharoom

.

.

.

.

.

.

Follow, Fave, and _REVIEW. You know you want to..so do it. Now please. Now. Like now or I'll get Eli to come get you. Shit i just gave out a spoiler. FORGET ABOUT ELI. HE'S NOT REAL. HE'S NOT HERE. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

"So, when do I get to meet Stefan's older brother?" Emma asked, taking the bottle of Bourbon and piling gulps on their glasses. She turned to face the blonde when she didn't speak and raised an eyebrow when she saw her look at the stage.

"I want to sing." She whispered, and when she was about to approach the man holding the mic, a boy walked over to him and snatched it off. She saw him speak to the man, who walked over to the black box and hit a few buttons, smiling when a song came up.

Caroline frowned and sat back down, dejected.

Emma laughed. "Don't worry Caroline, you can go after him. We're not going anywhere."

The girl nodded and took her shot, drinking it in one gulp before standing up.

"We need to go dance with hot guys!" she blurted out.

Emma, who wasn't half as intoxicated as the blonde, shook her head.

"You go. I'll stay and wait for my dream man to show up, then I'll come show you my moves." she wiggled her eyebrows, and felt satisfied when Caroline laughed out loud, and sped to the dance floor, almost immediately a pair of hands took the blonde's hips.

Emma sighed and turned her chair to face the bar, tuning out the loud noise and the drunken shouts. She took out her cellphone and smiled when she got a text message from her friend.

**ALLISON:**

_Hey bitch (:_

The raven haired girl shook her head with a chuckle before responding.

**EMMA:**

_Hey Al. How's life with the werewolf?_

**ALLISON:**

_Hey! That's a mean name. He might be a sloppy kisser but he's a very good distraction._

A laugh escaped her lips. _Not good enough, _she thought, flicking through pictures of the man she loved through their mesages.

**ALLISON:**

_Anyway, enough about me. Did you meet your cousin yet?_

Emma bit her lip.

**EMMA:**

_Yes. She's even more beautiful than I thought she would-_

A large _awwww_ interrupted her typing and she turned to see the tipsy blonde crying tears. _Actual tears._

"What happened?" she asked.

"You said I was beautiful!" Caroline squeaked out, and hugged her tight. Emma laughed and hugged her back, happy with the comfort she was giving her cousin.

"Well you are. Now, drink up. Your going to have to be _very _drunk today in order for me to drive." Emma teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Who said we were leaving?" she cocked her head, a playful cunning smile on her face.

Emma shook her head with a laugh. This girl made her smile a million times today.

"Well, I'm just going to use the restroom, you better have finished all the shots when I'm back." she gave her a pointed look as she walked away.

Caroline hummed slowly and turned to her drink, when she felt the air shift, and the seat that was taken moments before was now occupied. There was a strong scent, manly, spicy, something that actually got her heart beating fast for some reason.

"A shot of scotch, love."

Oh. _shit._

Accent. He had a fucking british accent and - _fuck._

She could feel him staring at her and she sighed inwardly, she had to act _cool. _Be _composed. _

"Now what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a bar sweetheart?"

She let a small smile reveal itself on her face and she turned to looked at the man, almost widening her eyes and gulping at the sight of him. Holy _shit fuck. She didn't know _how to descrive him, but the only words she would use were;

Hot. Cheekbones. Stubble. Rasberry Lips. BRITISH ACCENT!

The list could go on..

But she was too stunned to say anything and his quirk of an eyebrow - fuck you whatever your name is hot british accent man - reminded her that he had asked her a question.

_Of course I'll answer to you.._The devil told her, staring at the man.

"Girls night." She muttered and looked over his shoulder to see Emma coming out, and - _she did not use it as a reason to look at his hair, face, chest, or anything - _smirked.

"Speaking of girls, where's yours?" she asked, pushing a hand through her blonde straight hair, and looking him in the -_ god please help me _\- eyes.

He knew she was trying to flirt with him, he didn't seem to mind because he spoke to her first.

"Don't have one." he whispered, seeting his glass down and staring at her with those blue eyes. There were so freaking beautiful she could feel her legs start to buckle.

"Shame.." she licked her lips and he found himself parting his, distracted with the lust he was going through. "_Because your _**insanely **_hot."_

He chuckled, and then moved so their legs were pressed together, heat passed through her thighs and she whimpered softly. It was a small touch and she already felt like he owned her. His stare ate at her and she felt herself lean even closer to him.

"How about we get out of here?" He whispered, swallowing at the sight of her breasts at display. The tank top hid almost nothing and she could see he was having a hard time talking. Revenge was a bitch wasn't it?, _Mr hot stuff with accent and sexy lips?_

"But I don't even know your name..how will I make sure your not a serial killer?" she teased, playfully putting her hand on his arm and smiling at the excited look on his face. He seemed cocky and arrogant, something she needed tonight.

_Or forever. And tomorrow, _The devil whispered from beside her shoulder.

He lets a smirk display on his face and he slowly leans towards her, keeping his drink away from slipping to the floor and when his face is _so _close to hers, he just lets her in on his little secret.

"I'm a vampire."

She has never been sped to the dancefloor as fast as he just did, and damn it she loves the way he just caught her offguard because she was sure he was a serial killer, someone who picks up girls and rapes them then throws them into the sea like their nothing. But she was pretty shocked that he found out she was what she was and that he told her what _HE _was. Some people wouldn't be so bluntly honest.

_But you like that about him, _The devil taunts in her ear.

He's holding her, on the waist, close to her ass and she feels his lust all the way from there and in a bold move, wraps her hands around his neck, smiling broadly at the fact that he steps even closer, his breath only a metre from her neck, his eyes closed and his hands beginning to creep down to her backside, feeling her ass with a proud smile.

"My name is Nik." He suddenly whispered to her, a smirk on his face as she shuddered from his breath on her neck. She pursed her lips and then opened her eyes.

"Caroline."

**[VERY DIRTY UNCENSORED THINGS COMING UP. IF UNDER AGE, PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO THE PLUS SIGNS. THANK YOU.]**

_**TO MY SISTER: Sis, don't you dare read this part. I'm going to kill you if you do. **_

**[YOU SURE?]**

**[KAY. (:]**

**KLAUSNEEDSCAROLINE**

And twenty minutes later, their making out in the girl's bathroom, her delectable breasts on his face as he feasts on it and her mouth letting out vibrant moans and whimpers while she thrashed on her seat at the table, grabbing at his curls in pleasure. His face is a mixture of lust and a hazy kind of adoration, and she can't shake the feeling of contentment that she has.

"God your so beautiful.." he whispered hoarsly when she threw his trousers down his legs, boxers following after. His cock sent towards her heavenly mouth and the sounds he lets out are better than hers, she thinks. It gives her more confidence and supports her as she bobs her head up and down his manhood, sucking on the flesh eagerly.

His climax comes _way _too soon, and he just whispers; "What can I say love? You rocked it down there,".

She doesn't make it home that night because a certain british hottie takes her come, and ravishes her there. Again, again and again. She lost count after fifteen.

_Because it was **that **good. _

KLAUSNEEDSCAROLINE

Stefan shook his head in surrender as the two continued to bicker. Why was his life like this?

They two had been standing there for the past hour, screaming at each other _full force _at 12:45 in the afternoon, and he's too tired to call Nina from her nap. He had been pissed when he found out his brother had staked her, and never been more proud when she twisted his bones.

Except..

That was _two _hours ago.

Now they're fighting like little children and he cannot take it.

So he throws a stake at both of them.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The brunette screamed, jamming the stake out of her stomach and peering at her uined white shirt. It had blood all over it and the little logo was hole burnt. Now all it showed was _I _~ ~ ¬¬.

Damon grimaced and just pulled the stake out, anooyed and irritated.

"You were fighting. I needed to stop you somehow." The young Salvatore shrugged nonchantly, smiling at her frown.

"It's entirely his fault. He killed me."

Damon loured at her. "Because you were annoying."

She narrowed her eyes. "And your a fucked up son of a bitch with mental dick shit issues."

Stefan _oohhed. _Because that was a good diss.

Damon clicked his teeth in irritation. "You nearly killed me."

"A SNAPPED NECK?! I COULD HAVE DIED EASILY YOU BASTARD!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

"YES YOU DO BUT YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOUR A ORPHAN!"

"Haha! MY MOM'S IN REHAB IN ENGLAND YOU ASSHOLE!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HOT WHEN YOUR ANGRY?!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN ATTRACTIVE?!"

_SNAP!_

They aimed at each other.

There were a clash of tounges. Kisses, teeth, lips, god..they're hands were all over each other. He was ripping off her clothing without even looking at his brother on the couch next to them, who had his mouth wide open in shock and confusion before he stood up, about to approach the door with a successful smile when Damon slammed her onto it, his mouth sucking her neck in desperation.

Stefan frowned and tried to move to the right until _Raine _pushed the raven haired back on the wall and tore apart his shirt. They were intensely making out and their faces were engrossed on each other that Stefan felt himself grow heat on his neck, _blushing. _

And then he opened the door, and tryed to pull it but both of ther bodies were hung onto it he couldn't push it open. So he used all his strenght and made his shoulders through, and pushed on the wood, causing them to move to the corner, and Stefan nodded with a smile of gratitude before closing the door again, speeding down the stairs to get away from all the moaning.


	6. Chapter 6

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE VAMPIRE STUPID DIAIRES..**_

_"What can I say love? You rocked it down there,"_

_The two had been standing there for the past hour, screaming at each other full force at 12:45 in the afternoon._

_Damon clicked his teeth in irritation. "You nearly killed me."_

_"A SNAPPED NECK?! I COULD HAVE DIED EASILY YOU BASTARD!"_

_** No Perspective**_

Stefan woke up with a gasp, his breathing was laboured because of the dream he just had. Katherine had taken him into their past, and had tried to hurt him by using Damon and Elena. But he knew the truth. Damon wasn't going to betray him like that, because he had Raine.

He looked down at Elena and smiled slightly, sighing in relief.

"You okay?" he heard her ask in a sleepy tone, and nodded into her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, go back to sleep." he whispered.

He felt her nod and hung his head back onto his pillow. He began to think and the only question that kept him tense was how on earth Katherine had even gotten into his head when he was with Elena.

But he felt the realisation strike him and he sped away from the bed, just in time to see the brunette smirk and lift her knee while moving her leg.

"Katherine.." he muttered.

"You have to admit," she smiled seductively. "I am getting better at this.

He looked at her with a glare, itching to kill her and ask her why she was even in his house, bothering him when Damon was the one who had been looking for her since her death. It didn't make sense to him and he knew that once she talked, he would take her words for false and vervain the answers out of her.

"It was easy to get inside your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?"

He growled and ran at her, both hands on her shoulders to slam her on the bed but she pushed him away and kicked him on the stomach, his body hurdled to the floor. She sighed as she got up.

"Are we really doing this again? We both know I can rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." she played with the end of the bed.

He got up, exhausted with her games.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you." she sighed. "I missed you Stefan." she looked at him from under her eyelashes. "Indulge me for a little while. Please?"

He didn't believe a word she said and looked beyond annoyed.

"Why are you back in town?"

She looked at the ceiling. "Three reasons." Her eyes then glanced at him as she approached him, her fingers out, three total.

"You," she put her pointy finger down. "You,"he rolled his eyes as she lowered her middle finger. "Annnnd you."

He gave her a fake smile. "See I can't quite get that down. It just kinda," he cleared his throat with a smirk. "gets stuck in my throat."

She was close to him now, and he shifted back against the window slowly. "Well, it's the truth."

Her finger trailed down his torso. "Deep down that gorgeous body of yours is the Stefan that fell inlove with me too."

He looked at her, flickering his eyes to each pupil.

She smiled at him.

.

.

.

.

Elena was in the Grill, reading a coloumn on Carol Lockwood's latest success. She was having a little me time since everything that happened with Katherine had kind of taken a toll on her and she was positively admitting that she was ignoring Mystic Falls' new hot stranger.

Damon.

And that's why she was surprised when he ended up taking a chair next to her, just staring at her.

She was startled and let out a deep breath when she turned to see him.

Annoyed, she broke the silence.

"What do you want?"

He ignored her question and looked around. "So this is where you spend your time when your not stabbing people in the back." He quipped, still hurt by what she had done to him.

She rolled her eyes. "I tricked you into telling me the truth. That's not stabbing you in the back." she said. "Thats using your own tactics against you." she clicked her pen, giving him one last look and grabbed her book before getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a bitter smile.

She sighed. "I made myself clear Damon. I want nothing to do with you."

"Okay." he then thought of adding something else. "See you at Jenna's barbecue." He took a chip and plopped it into his mouth.

She turned around slowly, and he smirked.

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?"

He crunched the salty chip. "It was my idea."

"Jenna went to school with Mason Lockwood, so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to know the guy." he turned from his seat to look at her and felt satisfied at her annoyed expression.

"So I told Rick to tell Jenna-"

"Does Jenna know that your going to be there? Because she's not exactly a fan of yours-" she interrupted him and glanced at Cherry who came into to their table and set down a box.

Damon smiled. "Thank you."

He opened the box and looked at Elena.

"I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way." he stated, getting up and taking his jacket.

"What are you up to?" she asked him, noting the smirk.

He faced her with a grimace. "I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf." he said nonchantly. "See you at the barbecue."

Elena shook her head in annoyance.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Mason, you got a second?" Tyler asked walking into the room.

Mason shook his head. "Nah man, barbecue at Jenna Sommer's house."

But Tyler was insistent and put his arms out. "Come on man give me two minutes. You can't keep dodging me, I'm freaking out over here."

Mason sighed and turned around with a strong look at his nephew. "Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes I turned into a wolf, no it's not going to happen to you."

Tyler knew he should have been trusting him but that didn't seem enough.

"How do you know that?"

Mason smiled. "Because your not going to trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this, neither did I until it happened to me."

He approached his uncle silently, and then spoke.

"How does it get triggered?"

Mason shook his head. "Ignorance is a bliss, trust me."

The young wolf was shocked and angry, finally snapping. "You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?"

Mason tame his smile slowly. "I can't say anything more i'm sorry Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't."

His uncle began to walk away and Tyler clenched his jaw, his final attempt springing back into his head and out into the open.

"You ever find that moonstone?" He asked, and smiled when his uncle tensed and turned to him.

"Do you know where it is?" he narrowed his eyes.

"What's so special about it?" Tyler asked curiously.

Mason digged up another lie. "I told you. It was my mom's."

Tyler gave him a look.

Mason sighed. "It sentimental. Look don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up alright?" He glanced at his nephew one more time before opening the door and closing it behind him.

Tyler carefully slides his hand down his pocket and takes out the white object, flipping it around and narrowing his eyes at it a few times.

.

.

.

.

Stefan walked into the livingroom with a cup of blood in his hand, sighing when he saw the brunette holding one of his journals.

"You shouldn't read peoples journals." he quipped.

Katherine moved her head to look at him.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just..it's too tempting. All your thoughts and feelings..laying there on your desk waiting to be touched.." she smiled seductively.

Stefan faked a smile and took the journal with his one hand, giving her the cup of blood.

"Damon's private stock."

Katherine raised an eyebrow and took the cup, sipping slowly and licking her lips when she finished.

"Mm, that's right. You don't do human. I read that." she made a sound in her drink, speaking once more. "I also read about your recent werewolf sighting. That must have come as a surprise."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her. Did she know about Emma?

Wait no. Emma is Caroline's cousin, she wouldn't have come here just when Katherine had.

He shook away his thoughts and looked at the brunette, curious.

"What do you know about werewolves?"

Katherine thought for a second, twirling a piece of her hair with her finger.

"I know not to pet one." he scoffed lightly and her face turned serious for a second.

"Their bite kills, Stefan. Best to stay clear of them during the full moon." she said, getting up.

He leaned into his chair. "And..how do you know this?"

She gave him a look while walking around her chair. "Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?"

Stefan shrugged. "Founding Families."

Katherine picked up a random object from his desk. "Spearheaded by.."

Stefan complemented it for a minute. "The Lockwoods."

She smirked. "You remember the Founders Ball don't you? The one you were dreaming about?"

Stefan looked down. "I was your escort."

Katherine smiled. "That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret.."

"From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem."

Stefan looked at her. "So your saying that the Lockwoods were werewolves."

"The werewolf gene runs through the Lockwood family not that their all wolves."

"How many others are out there? I mean, is it just limited to the Lockwoods?"

Katherine looked away for a second. "No. There are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. Mainly just in books and really bad movies.." she drank the rest of her blood and leaned into him. "My turn to ask the questions." And she grabbed his journal with a giggle.

Stefan pursed his lips in annoyance as she took out something white.

"Why did you keep this picture?" she asked, waving the old photograph in his line of sight, cocking her head to the side. "Mhm? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You wanna know why I came to Mystic Falls? Well I have a better question. Why did you? For Elena? No..you came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?"

Stefan shook throughout the whole time she spoke. He felt the anger that had disappeared come crashing down on him again and he sped towards her, leaning in and crading her face with his hand, carassing her cheek with his thumb.

"What is it..about you," he searched her eyes. "That makes me still care?" he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes fluttering at his gaze and he scoffed lowly, confusing himself even more when she came up to kiss him. The little peck meant nothing and he scowled as the stake he had plunged into her back.

Katherine grimaced at the pain and looked at him in frustration, her back falling into the couch as the blood gurgled in her mouth.

Stefan sneered at her, not the least bit sorry.

.

.

.

.

Stefan kept his face stoic as he carried her into the dark room, plopping her weak figure into the chair and taking the shackles, clasping them into her wrists. He sighed and got up from his crouched state and walked a little to the side, cursing when he heard the sound of footsteps.

Nina came through the door and saw what was happening, a large smile on her face.

"OMG YOU CAUGHT KATHERINE?! ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?!"

The vampire clasped his hand on her mouth, glaring at her.

"Stop screaming."

Nina nodded and when he didn't move his hand she scoffed and pushed it off her face, choosing to sit on the floor and stare at the goddess on the chair.

"I am so excited. Oh god I've dreamed of this moment. Is she gonna kiss you? Like really kiss you? WITH TOUNGE-"

Stefan shushed her. "What did I say?!"

Nina scowled but kept her mouth shut.

Stefan leaned on the big rock and smiled. "Now, where were we?"

Katherine groaned when she felt the metal on her wrist and looked around, her vision getting clearer from the blur she had been seeing moments ago. She raised an eyebrow when she found a child sitting on the floor.

"New best friend?"

He glared at her. "Katherine."

She nodded, ignoring the little human next to her.

"So, are you going to tell me why you cam to Mystic Falls?" He asked, his gaze softening.

_**A LITTLE EXTRA FOR YOU GUYS..(from last chapter)**_

"I'm so bored!"

Stefan hummed.

"Like, first, I find out that Klaus is coming, yeah and then I get so excited, but then I come here and I'm trying to find myself because there's absolutely nothing to do in this place.."

"_Hmm.."_

_"_And then I find out from you that Raine had sex with DAMON! And I'm super pissed because I thought I would have sex first! But obviously not because RayRay gets everything! Even though she's a sour puss that doesn't give a fucking shit about The Vampire Diaries like I do."

"_Yeah.."_

"WHY DOES THE FUCKING UNIVERSE HATE ME SO MUCH?! I JUST WANTED TO FIT IN HERE AND MARRY JEREMY BUT NO- I HAD TO BE TRANSPORTED HERE BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I DID - I DIDN'T DO _ANYTHING!_"

Stefan stared at the girl in horror.

But she didn't see his expression because she kept on rambling.

"_Why?! _Why can't I just be normal for once? Damn it I hate everyone. Wait- no I don't hate everyone I hate Elena Freaking Gilbert because she is the only person that has the power to fuck things up like she fucked me up and made me believe that Stefan Salvatore wasn't inlove with her!"

Stefan cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"You ok?"

"NO I AM NOT OKAY- WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT?!"

Careful this time, not to push her buttons, he put a hand on her shoulder and let out a relieved breath when she didn't slap his hand away.

"I think your getting a little stressed out. Maybe you should go to bed and relax?" he suggested, a small smile on his face.

She sighed heavily and got up.

"Sure. Thanks. And look Stef-"

He waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine."

She smiled apologetically once more before walking away.

.

.

.

.

Emma looked around in confusion, where was the blonde bubble of joy?

She panicked slightly when she realised that she had left her half drunk.

"Don't be alarmed, she is in good hands."

Startled, she jumped unexpectedly when she heard a voice behind her, and she turned around with pursed lips.

The man was wearing a suit, black and white. His hair was coconut brown and he had deep brown eyes. He was tall and handsome and she was attracted and weak in the knees.

But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Um, how do you know that..?"

He smiled charmingly. "My brother has taken her home. I was stupid enough to let him. My apologies."

She laughed. "And is your brother reliable?"

He nodded. "Niklaus would never hurt a woman like that."

"Niklaus?"

"That's his name."

"Hmm," she played with her glass and nodded to the stool next to her, inviting him for a drink. He shook his head with a chuckle before sitting down.

"And what's your name?" she asked, finding him very well-mannered and mature looking.

"Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson."

And that was how Emma found out he was special to her.

.

.

.

.

_[Back to Klaroline xD]_

_If you don't like them, skip this.._

_[x] Warned you._

_._

_._

The next morning, Caroline woke up with a confused glance around her surroundings, expecting her bedroom to be bright blue and pink when instead, it was white. The whole room, apparently, was different from hers and it took her several seconds before her memories came back.

The drunk kissing, dancing, finding the hot british man, leaving Emma and having sex with the man in the girls bathroom. Leaving with him. She'd left her cousin to have sex with an insanely hot man who she thought had just left her when he was actually inside the shower.

She could hear the water turning off and she debated wether she should pretend to sleep or just play dead.

Neither it is.

Okay.._you can do this.._

The bathroom door opened and the dimpled man walked inside the room, a towel covering his below waist, and she was immediately drawn to his face. The lips that she had kissed last night were red and rasberry looking that she had the urge to seduce him back into the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable love, you'll be here for some time."

What did he just say?

motherfuckersaywhat?

She licked her lips, still eyeing his form. He was smirking. That smug bastard.

"It's pouring rain. And your clothes are in the washing, I thought you'd want them clean." he smiled showing his dimples.

God he is messing _with my brain.._

"Yeah, it's fine.." she murmured, her eyes hadn't moved from his face.

He languidly approached her and took of the towel, showing her the cock she had been ravished by last night. She moaned at the thought and he drifted his eyes down to her breasts, where the sheet was currently hiding them from him.

He slowly peeled it off and leaned into her body, planting hot kisses on her skin.

She thread her fingers into his curls and began to moan.

"That's it love, just give in.." he whispered, fully enchanted by her musical sounds.

.

.

.

.

"I still hate you you bastard." Raine muttered snidely, crashing her lips back to his.

Damon groaned when she kissed his chest.

"Feelings mutual."

"Good to know."

"_Good to know," _he mocked her.

She scratched his waist with her nails and he groaned again.


	7. Chapter 7

"You didn't have to do this!" Katherine tryed to get the chains off her wrists but failed.

Nina was about to speak but Stefan shook his head at her and turned to Katherine.

"Answer the question."

Katherine swallowed, her face wincing as she leaned against the wall.

"I came back for you."

Nina stifled a smile and Stefan put his chair infront of her before walking to the back and taking a piece of clothe. He cam back after with a plant in his hand. "We're going to be playing by my rules now."

Katherine staggered back in pain, trying to get far from the deadly plant as possible.

"What are you doi-" he grabbed her neck and placed the leafs on her face, the burning sensation making her scream and the heat sizzled out. She yelled out in agony and he leaned in closer to her face.

"Answer the question."

Katherine gulped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Your going to torture me now?"

"I'm going to do whatever is takes to get you to tell me the truth." he said quickly turning to see Nina with her lips pressed. He let go of Katherine and walked back to the rock and leaned against it.

"Tell me what happened."

Katherine looked at him for some time before she spoke.

"Later that night at the Founder's Ball,-"

"No, I don't wanna hear anymore stories of the past."

"Yes you do Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear."

She tells him about how she cornered George Lockwood and threatened him. He was a werewolf, a half strong kind of arrogant boy who just wanted to get inside her pants. She had struck a deal though, and he had asked her for something.

"What did he want?" Stefan asked curiously.

Katherine opened her mouth, about to tell him, but then closed it quickly. She didn't know how to decipher it. How to tell him.

Stefan took the chair and sat infront of her, his gaze intent, showing her that he was going to find out.

.

.

.

.

"Thanks for letting me invite the girls stay for the barbecue, Caroline especially." Elena poured the chips into the bowl as she spoke to Jenna. "She needs a day of distraction."

Jenna smiled and approached the table, looking at Elena. "She's not the plus one I'm worried about." she leaned onto the counter and peered at her even more narrowingly. "Why is Damon coming?"

Elena sighed. "Because Alaric is a pity-taker." she told her. "Come on Jenna. Be nice."

The ginger scowled. "I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you."

"Ahh, good news. I found the shot glasses!"

They turned to see Mason coming in with his hands clinking the two glasses together.

"That would be my exit." Elena said when he put them on the table.

"I'm here for ten minutes and I'm already under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna playfully teased with a care free smile.

"It's just like old times, huh?" he laughed with her and gave her a hug.

"Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man."

She snorted and her heart sped up in anticipation when Alaric made himself visible. He closed the door behind him when he walked in.

"Oh, the expensive stuff. I like you already!"

Mason smiled meekly. "Just happy to be invited."

"Thank Ric. This was his idea."

"Really?" The brunette asked, pouring drinks for them.

"Yeah well, you know. I thought it'd be nice to meet some of Jenna's old high school friends." They shared a heated look. "Dig up a little dirt."

"Oh, I got dirt. I got dirt," Mason chanted lowly with a laugh.

Jenna glared at them both playfully. "I don't have any secrets. Only dirty shame."

Mason smiled and they clinked their glasses together.

"To dirty shame."

"Cheers," Alaric said sipping his shot.

The sound of footsteps had him turn around and he raised an eyebrow when Damon showed himself.

"Hey,"

"Damon.." Jenna whispered in disdain as he showed her his peace offering.

"We were just doing shots. Let me get you a shot glass, buddy." Mason poured another for him.

Jenna stopped him. "Here," she drained her cup. "Use mine." plopping it onto his hand she walked out the kitchen.

Alaric stared at him in annoyance as if it was his fault before following after her.

Damon approached Mason slowly. "She doesn't like me very much."

"We haven't met. I'm Mason Lockwood." he put his hand out for him to shake.

"Oh, sure. Hey. Damon Salvatore." he shook his hand.

"I know. I've heard great things about you."

Damon lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Really? That's weird. Cause I'm a total dick."

.

.

.

.

"Hey, I'm just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue?" Elena spoke into the phone. She saw the two girls walk up to her and ended the voice mail.

"Call me when you can."

"Was that Stefan?" Raine asked, plopping into the chair with Caroline. She was fangirling inside. I'M PART OF THE GANG NOW. YAAAYY.

And she was scheduled to have meet up sex with Damon Salvatore in the bathroom in thirty minutes.

Life was great.

"Yeah. He hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried."

"I'm sure he's fine." Caroline reassured her, eating a chip.

"God I cannot stop eating."

Raine laughed. She remembered this part.

"Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible. Fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"Stefan really hates that part of himself." Raine added for her.

"Yeah right? He hates that Elena's a constant temptation."

She was so stupid.

But Caroline kept speaking, oblivious to the emotions on Elena's face.

"He said that?" Elena asked hurt.

"Hmm, the desire to rip out your jugular everytime he's with you? Trust me it's there."

"It's why you had to break up with Matt." Raine told her.

Caroline nodded. "Exactly."

Alaric chose that exact moment to come out.

"Hey! Food's ready. Come get it."

Caroline sighed in relief. "Finally. I'm starving." she winked at them both and with a flash her fangs showed.

Raine walked after her, laughing.

.

.

.

.

"OK STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS TORTURE AANYMORE!" Nina exploded, she took the plant and jammed it onto the vampire's neck.

Katherine screamed in pain and Stefan raised an eyebrow.

Nina finally let it go and leaned into her face.

"There is a freakin tomb with your name on it and I will be very happy to take you there in your weak state but I don't have energy and I'm feeling kind of lazy so Katherine can you please, for the love of God, just tell us everything you know!?"

But the brunette didn't even notice her, she just craned her neck and looked at Stefan.

"Do you pretend to be human, when your with Elena? Is that the appeal?"

Nina was fully annoyed right now and she just screamed before exiting the torture room, pissed and irritated.

.

.

.

.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouted determind.

Damon shook his head and began drawing pink circles on the picture.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline jumped in her seat.

"No. No."

"Hound dog?"

"Really Jenna?" Elena said.

"What?"

"Dances with wolves." Mason suddenly said, rubbing his leg.

Damon sighed dramatically. "Mason wins, _again._"

"How is that a wolf?!" Jenna asked them.

.

.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy.." Damon told Raine when he walked into the kitchen. He had that annoying smug smile on his face.

She glared at him. "Will you stop plying her with alcohol?"

Damon just shrugged. "I want her to like me." he stood behind her, his breath on her neck and she shivered.

"Hows operation Lockwood?" she sighed in relief when he walked away.

But he didn't stop when he grabbed her waist and began to kiss her neck.

"He's my new BFF." he mumbled, applying hot kissed down her throat. He was about to tear off her shirt when Jenna came in, and Raine pushed him away.

"There you are!" Jenna came into the kitchen in a drunk walk. "Isn't this fun?"

"Yes, thank you _so _much for inviting me." Damon sarcastically said.

"Did I have a choice?"

"I know what you must think about me-"

"No, you don't. You've never dated you. I have dated _many _you's." she scolded him, her face looked so funny he stopped himself from laughing by coughing. Drunk-Jenna was funny.

"Well, I'm a work in progress."

Raine snorted. He gave her a sexy look from across the room.

Jenna ignored him and put the silver spoons and forks on the plates.

"Oooh, these are _fancy_." Damon walked over to Raine and held her ass in his hands when Jenna wasn't looking. She pushed him away and he moved to the forks and knives.

"Thanks, it's my mother's silver set."

Raine slowly began to remember this scene and she watched as Damon plucked the knife from the under shelf and pushed it into his pocket. He smirked at her and his eyes lingered on her breasts for a few seconds.

.

.

.

.

"Mason!" Damon announced, placing the pie on the table. "Why don't you start us off."

"Sure." The werewolf said, looking at the pie before turning it halfway round and plucking the piece out using his hand. He licked the remaining desert and watched them stare in amusement. Alaric specially.

"I apologise. I'm an animal." he laughed, licking his lips.

Alaric chuckled slowly.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?"

He shook his head. "She was always lost in Logan-Fell Land."

"Ohh, my first mistake. Mason was a catch. He had girls lining up."

Damon acted surprised.

"Really?!" he turned to the werewolf. "I always pegged you for a lone wolf."

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason countered, staring at the vampire in complete annoyance. He knew what he was doing and he didn't like it one bit.

Damon nodded his head slowly.

"How about a toast?" Mason suddenly said.

"To new friends."

"Cheers,"

"Cheers."

They clinked their bottles with laughs.

.

.

"Is it okay if I leave you guys and go to Stefan's?

Caroline looked up from the half open bag of chips and Raine widened her eyes.

"No. Not at all. Do you need me to drive you?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem." Caroline replied walking out the livingroom and outside to her car. Elena and Raine followed behind.

Once they were in her car, her phone vibrated and a text lit up the phone.

"Who's that?" Elena asked.

Caroline bit her lip.

**_From Nik:_**

**I'm in your house love. Get there as fast as you can.**

"Just a guy I met on my night out with Ems."

Raine lifted her eyebrow.

This hadn't happened before. And Emma wasn't even suppose to be here. Was the book changing without her knowing?

"What's his name?" Raine asked curiously.

"Nik."

"Does he have an accent?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "How did you know?"

"Because I know the future of The Vampire Diaries duh! Now does he have an accent?"

Caroline pressed her lips together and nodded.

"OMG YAAAAAAAAY! FINALLY BITCH YOU GOT HIM! HOLY MOTHERF." Raine yelled into the car.

Elena watched in shock and surprise while Caroline was just confused.

"Got who?"

"Nik. Nik Mikaelson. The sexy british man that's been pining after you since season 3. God this will go down in history. I need to meet him. Pleasseeee can I meet him?" Raine begged.

Caroline let out a short giggle. "Yeah I guess."

"Holy shutfuck I'm gonna orgasm in my skirt right now. I'M GONNA MEET JOSEPH MORGAN YOU BITCHES!" and she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Should we do something?"

Caroline shook her head. "No.. I think she's just excited."

"Alright. Just drive."

"Okay."

.

.

.

.

"Just be cool. Don't go all crazy on me." Caroline whispered to the girl, trying to control her from screaming.

"Okay. Alright." Raine nodded enthusiastically.

"Now I'm going to open the door. And your going to be alright okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Caroline opened the door and walked inside, Raine walked beside her. They made it into the livingroom where the hybrid - to Raine - was currently sitting on the sofa.

Brainshizzlefuck.

He was shirtless.

And he wore trousers.

And he wore socks.

And he didn't even glare at her when she walked in, just curiously lifted his eyebrows. His dimples making an appearance when he saw the blonde. His lips finding hers in complete passion when she giggled.

Okay she hated being ignored.

"ENOUGH PDA I'M ONLY 15 AND I CANNOT TAKE SEX WITH CLOTHES SESSIONS OKAY?" she yelled covering her eyes.

Caroline rolled her eyes but laughed, kissing him again before pulling away.

"Who is this?" he asked looking at the teenager.

"Raine Hambridge. 15. Currently watching you flex with those abs whic I should remind you do wonders for your body." she plopped down on the couch and watched as he looked at her in mild amusement.

"Raine? Your flirting with my sex bed." Caroline reminded her, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright." she mumbled.

"Now why did you want me to come home?" Caroline asked, her eyes narrowed at the innocent looking man on her couch.

He stared at her with those dazzling eyes.

"I wanted to have you love. But unfortunately you brought occupation so I guess you weren't getting the memo."

"What memo?" Raine asked, plopping a grape into her mouth.

"The sexting message." Caroline translated to her.

The grape fell from her mouth. "Holy fuck that was too much information."

He laughed at her expression. "I like her. She's adorable love. Why haven't I met her before?"

Caroline shook her head with a smile. "You should meet her sister. She would die to see you."

"Why would she die?"

Caroline froze. "No reason, just she has a thing for british men."

"Just like I have a thing for the accents." Raine wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He laughed again. "Funny little lady she is."

Caroline sighed. "Well, I have to go to sleep. I should take you home Ray."

Raine pouted. "Why can't I stay with your boyfriend? He's hot!"

Ignoring Nik's smirk, she narrowed her eyes at her. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Fine." she huffed. "Bye Klaus."

He stilled when he saw her wink and she flounced out the door.

He turned to the blonde.

"Does she.."

"No. She knows everything."

"Great." he muttered.

She bit her lips but opened the buttons on her shirt while she walked towards him. He glanced at the perky breasts appreciatively and smirked when she straddled him on the couch, her lips attaking his quite quickly.

"I thought you were sleepy." he asked her.

"Raine shouldn't mind if I lied." she mumbled, her hands undoing the buttons on his shirt and she took it off him quickly, his trousers stripping off next. He licked her bottom lips and sucked on it softly, causing her to moan. After his trousers were off, he took the opportunity to take off her skirt, which he was gladly thankful she wore.

He grabbed her arse in his hands and groped them, loving how smooth they were.

"You have a fantastic arse." he whispered hoarsely, outdone by all the passion filled kisses.

"And you have the sexiest lips I've ever seen they drive me nuts." she snapped playfully.

He laughed but kissed her again.

**Done. Like it? Next chapter coming very soon.**

**Klaus: It better. I was having the time of my life before you ended it there!**

**Oh shut up.**

**Caroline: I have to agree with Nik. It was getting pretty heated.**

**OKAY FINE.**

She grabbed his cock slowly, and breathed heavily when he started to slide it inside her, the gruttal moan he let out showing how much it had an effect on him. She whimpered.

"Oh sweetheart you are so wet," he groaned, licking her cum from his fingers and beginning to thrust slowly.

"Faster Nik," she pleaded, the utter bliss on her face.

He lets out a groan through gritted teeth.

He pounds into the familiar spot again and again _and again_.

He thrusts into her with a final grunt before she finally comes, her back arching as she screams out his name. He follows after her in less than five secconds, biting her lip as he lets out a relaxed groan. His heart rate fast.

He leans on her shoulder, his chuckle coming out when she begins to kiss his neck.

"Give me a second love, I'm still feeling the aftershocks.." he whispered in complete trance at her beauty.

"Well," she pushes him back and takes action, taking his cock into her hand. "Let me make it extra special for you."

**Better?**

**Klaus: She was going to give me a blowjob! Can I atleast see that?**

**NO NOW FUCK OFF OKAY? GOD.**

**Caroline: Come Nik, I'll give you a proper blowjob, an uninterrupted one at that.**

**Klaus: *Follows her like a puppy***


End file.
